<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I've Come to Bargain by RagingTsundere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891123">I've Come to Bargain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagingTsundere/pseuds/RagingTsundere'>RagingTsundere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order, 明日方舟 | Arknights (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Courier doesnt get paid enough smh, Dirty Talk, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:07:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagingTsundere/pseuds/RagingTsundere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic I've had written for a while and never published. Jeanne Alter gets a little more than SilverAsh's gratitude when she brings a gift from Chaldea. Smut with little other plot aside from a vague alliance between Chaldea and Rhodes Island. I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>SilverAsh (Arknights)/Jeanne d'Arc Alter | Avenger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I've Come to Bargain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Felt worth mentioning that this is the first story I've written in a while and one of the first big lemons I've ever publicly posted. I feel very proud that I may present you with it today, and hope I grow as a writer and maybe come back to it someday. I'll stop now. Enjoy the smut!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Courier kept his distance to this guest in particular. He wasn't a particularly tall creature to begin with, but this was something else, being shorter than a woman was embarrassing. He avoided eye contact especially. Which she seemed to do the same, wonderful for his case. The less he had to be intimidated by someone in his own country now was less time he'd be worrying about how foolish he looked later. He had heard stories about this woman before, cruel and terrifying ones. Nonetheless, she was a contractor to the Chaldea Organization, partnered with Rhodes Island a few months back. And despite the stories, if she technically worked for RI, then she <em>technically</em> worked for Karlan Commercial Co. That's how the contracts work, right? Just a tri-jointed organization with three joint leaders. What could possibly go wrong? Personally, Courier didn't pay much attention to the politics of the whole ordeal, he just followed where Master SilverAsh pointed. The Itra was so caught up in his own thought, he almost didn't register it when he stumbled into the wall that neighbored the door to the CEO's office.</p><p>"Do you always prefer to knock with your face rather than your hand?" a low voice asked sarcastically. Courier felt a shiver of fear run up his spine. He turned to the woman. Short white hair, all-black attire, a large flag of a weapon (one that had to get Courier's boss's signature to be able to be carried within the facility) and a fearsome, piercing amber gaze. Her armor, black as night, was wrapped within a large black cloak. The Chaldea people called her Jeanne d'Arc Alter, but she made it clear she wished to be called simply Alter. Courier realized he hadn't answered her when her mouth opened to deliver another scathing remark.</p><p>"N-no," he said finally, before she could speak again. "I was lost in thought, that's all," he stated swiftly after. The Itra then turned to input a six-digit code on the door of the office, followed by a thumbprint.</p><p>"I find it hard to believe rodents can have such deep thought processes," Alter stated nonchalantly behind him. Courier bit his tongue <em>hard</em>. This woman was just incapable of showing empathy, let alone respect. He'd much prefer to meet the fabled “nicer” variant of this witch. He had heard she showed kindness and justice to the people even she despised. Difficult to comprehend that there could be opposites as polar as this pair.</p><p><em>"Security code and print identified successfully," </em>rang out a female voice from the keypad, followed by static.</p><p>"Courier," came the icy identification from the keypad once again. Only this time it wasn't a cutesy female voice, rather the commanding and powerful rumble of Master SilverAsh. The Itra messenger didn't miss the unmistakable shift of Alter's weight on her feet, thought she made no auditory acknowledgments to the address. Courier cleared his throat before speaking back to his employer.</p><p>"Yes sir, I have the Operator or "Servant" you requested for. Identification checks out, Chaldea has confirmed that this is their representative for the Kjerag area." There was a pause as the audio transmitted to the office.</p><p>"Good, all is going according to schedule then, you may send her in," SilverAsh answered back to his messenger. The large black oak door clicked internally, as the deadbolt was unlocked from a remote device. Courier then reached for the handle, but was halted by the conflicting actions of Alter, who gripped it before he could reach it. He hissed internally, growing frustration building below his facial exterior.</p><p>"You won't be needing to follow me in, I'm sure I won't get lost between here and your boss's desk," the Dragon Witch stated sharply. How <em>dare</em> she attempt to dismiss him like he worked for her. However, if there was one thing that he feared more than cold remarks by a beautiful woman, it was an empty paycheck. (And perhaps the wrath and discipline of a certain Feline CEO.) Alter opened the door just enough to stop right in front of Courier's face, but not enough to actually hit him. She wouldn't waste her time on that. The Witch then stepped through and closed the door tightly. A mechanical click signified the door was locked once again. Courier placed his hands behind his head, turned on his heel, and proceeded to walk back towards the elevator. A sharp ping on his phone notified him his first commission payment of the month had arrived.</p><p>"He doesn't pay me enough for this shit."</p><p>...</p><p>Jeanne Alter listened momentarily as the small footsteps of the Itra moved farther and farther down the hallway.</p><p>"Something the matter, Miss... Alter?" SilverAsh asked tentatively. He currently was sitting at his desk, a large, dark, made from the finest mahogany. Expensive. From what Alter could tell, this man didn't waste a single chance to brush up on attention to detail.</p><p>"Simply Alter will do, my lord," Alter said swiftly, not caring if she interrupted this man. She wanted to see what he was made of. Someone at the top of such a powerful company and country had to be powerful in their own way, no? She would judge if he was worth her time or not.</p><p>"Then I shall abide by the same rules, Alter. You may refer to me as SilverAsh," The CEO replied, disinterestedly. The man closed his pearly-white laptop, turning to the shelf of books to the right of his desk. The room was illuminated by only a small floor lamp that pointed in two directions, giving the black and white office a very cozy atmosphere. As the Feline rose, Alter quickly realized what a massive man she was dealing with, towering over six foot in height easily, with much more muscle mass than she would've expected from a strategic analyst. He was smartly dressed, though his suit shirt had a few buttons undone and his large jacket and cloak hung by the door. His storm-grey eyes turned to her burning amber momentarily as he rose, seeming to capture her mind in a fierce blizzard of their own. The CEO pulled the large shutters of his floor to ceiling windows, shutting the prying darkness of the night out. He turned back to his desk, reaching for two small glasses and a fine bottle of whiskey.</p><p>Alter was focused on a painting of the mountain this facility was mounted on. It was an oil painting, as the streaks of the brush seemed to melt into one another, allowing the color to seep into everything around it. Many blues, grays, and whites were used, emphasis on the shadows was something beautiful. The small clinks of glass behind her, the Dragon Witch turned her head, eyeing the alcohol sideways.</p><p>"Not a drinker?" SilverAsh asked. He poured two glasses anyways, as if he knew the answer to his own question.</p><p>"No, I am," Alter responded with equal coolness, trying to assess what he was getting at. Moment after moment she found herself more and more... <em>intrigued</em> by this man. A small smirk crawled onto his face, and it irritated her in a way she couldn't explain. Maybe more so in a way she <em>wouldn't</em> explain. But there was the way she had literally <em>shuddered</em> when she had first heard this man's voice earlier. Hopefully that rat who delivered her didn't notice, or get suspicious. She turned to SilverAsh fully, watching as he picked up both of the drinking glasses. "Would you mind if I get comfortable, it's likely that we will be here for a while."</p><p>"By all means, you are my guest after all," the Feline said with a gesture towards the large sofa in front of the bookshelf, over by where he had selected a book moments ago. Alter surprised him however, applying a different meaning to "comfortable." Her clothes began to glow a bright magenta, and after a few moments, Alter was dressed in the attire she had worn to Shinjuku. SilverAsh's eyes glittered, but he made no comment. He placed one of the whiskey glasses on the coffee table that headed the sofa. He then slowly backed off to sit against his desk, facing the Servant. Alter moved towards the sofa, grabbing the glass and sitting down on the sofa. She crossed her legs over one another and rested them on the coffee table. This earned a smartass-fashioned smile from the CEO. He raised his alcohol in a toast. "To cooperation," he said in that deep voice of his, almost like a damn purr. Without objection nor verbal affirmation, Alter simply raised her glass in the air as well, then drank it swiftly.</p><p>And damn, it was <em>good</em> whiskey. It burned her throat, boiled in her stomach, it had a texture of pure melted <em>gold</em>. Perhaps this man had some taste after all.</p><p>"Right, so what do you have for me then?" asked the Karlan CEO. Alter had nearly forgotten her message from her Master.</p><p>"After conducting research on a volunteer Servant, it has come to attention that Oripathy cannot infect Servants, however, Servants can stall the effects. Certain medical specialists such as Florence Nightingale are developing a vaccine that can halt the spread of Originium shards to other organs by at least four weeks, by at most two months. We are working with Rhodes Island Operators such as Gavial and the Doctor himself to increase the effectiveness of this vaccine. Extremely powerful Servants such as a Ruler can stall the effects using magical energy for certain periods of time. I have brought multiple samples of the medicine for you to distribute to your colleagues, friends, or whoever you may choose." In a small flash of light, a briefcase appeared. The Dragon Witch input a small code into the box, and opened it. She turned the case towards SilverAsh, and he looked down into it.</p><p>"My sister suffers from Oripathy," the CEO said darkly. However, his tone shifted back to normal almost as quickly as it changed in the first place. "I am very grateful to both your doctors and your organization for working so hard to try and lessen the suffering of these people. My sister will be very excited to receive this." Alter's expression remained stoic, but she found approval welling up inside for someone who cares so deeply about his family. "Another drink?" his voice heightened to a more jovial tone, trying to lighten the mood once more. For there wasn't much point in grieving over something that hasn't happened.</p><p>"Yes," Alter responded, holding her glass out for the Feline to refill. "I'd like that very much." Alter first handed the medicines to SilverAsh, who accepted them politely. When the CEO turned around to place the case behind his desk, Alter reflexively bit her lip. She didn't know why she did it at first, just feeling a subconscious urge to do so. But then she thought to how she had reacted to him earlier, and his captivating features. There was no way this man was actually getting to her. He was cruel yet caring, cunning yet careful, strong yet stoic. Damn him, now she was just listing off his pros! "What game is this?" she asked coolly.</p><p>The CEO turned around, pouring her more whiskey like he hadn't heard her. But then, his eyes locked onto hers, the powerful blizzard inside them demanding, daring, damning. He refilled his own drink, taking a drink from the glass before speaking. She mimicked his actions, sipping on her whiskey to distract herself.</p><p>"What game?" he countered almost <em>cheekily,</em> though there was no evidence of spite in his voice. He was being earnest, but at the same time, lying to her face. "I assure you, Alter, I am merely being as courteous to you as possible. If both our organizations wish to work together efficiently then the representatives of said organizations need to be as friendly with each other and as open-minded as possible." Now he was making sense as well, as if he was trying to outsmart her! Alter's mind was all tied up in knots. Everywhere she looked, she tried to deny the growing heat in her chest and the way she felt more and more attracted to this man. She needed another drink to clear her head. Jeanne Alter raised her glass towards SilverAsh again, and surprise flashed in his eyes for a moment, followed by very brief concern. "Are you sure you can handle it, Alter? This has very high alcohol content, most non-Felines can't handle it."</p><p>"I'm a Servant," she scoffed. "Give me your best shot, <em>my lord</em>," came the swift addition. The CEO sighed slightly, pouring her more and then standing up to place the glass back on the farther table. He wasn't upset or disappointed, rather bewildered that a Servant would allow herself to become intoxicated while at a meeting. But he ignored the small whispers of criticism in his ear, squashing them with certainty that even Servants had bad days. The Feline CEO then placed his empty glass upside down next to the bottle, before returning to his desk. There, he opened his book from earlier, gazing over the opening remarks. It would be a good read, until Alter had to go. The witch had drunk the rest of her alcohol, before turning her slightly tipsy gaze to SilverAsh. "Are you reading over there?"</p><p>He nodded, but didn't spare her a gaze. "Aye, what else would I do at this time? Our chat has concluded, and I am allowing you to enjoy the rest of your time here in peace."</p><p>"Me," Alter said teasingly. The CEO's eyes glanced in her direction, but he didn't seem particularly interested.</p><p>"Pardon?" he said dismissively.</p><p>"Fuck. Me," Alter growled out. SilverAsh closed his book with a single hand, the sound of the pages slamming together echoed throughout the office.</p><p>"Is that an offer, Alter? Or more along the lines of a threat?" he probed. He moved slowly towards where the Servant had stood up from her seat, she looked at him in the eyes. A moment of silence ensued, and Alter jokingly rubbed her chin in mock thought. SilverAsh began to believe she hadn't heard him when she opened her mouth to speak. She had been winding up for her response, it seemed.</p><p>"You can fuck me," she began jovially, but didn't conclude. The CEO smirked inwardly, knowing he was passing her patience test.</p><p>"Or?" he countered with that small smirk still on his lips.</p><p><em>"I'll fuck you,"</em> she promised. SilverAsh's hand flashed out in a mere second, wrapping fully around Alter's throat like a vice. She squeaked in surprise, not expecting such a bold move. He shushed her once, pulling her face towards his. She was already smiling smugly, eyes lidded in a low, sexy fashion.</p><p>"I am a rough man," he said simply. Alter scoffed.</p><p>"Hurt me," she retaliated. His grip tightened even farther, and she felt her breath catch in her throat. Electricity jolted down her spine, straight to her loins. Alter looked down at his tent, and what she saw made her shiver. It looked like someone had shoved a baseball down his pants. He shoved her to her knees, bending her over with a growl. Good, Alter hated foreplay normally. She rolled over instinctively, looking her eyes with his, still having not wiped the shit-eating grin from her face. That one hand returned to choke her, forcing her back to stay pinned against the floor, she liked it. Being trapped. His free hand slowly slid up exposed thighs, past her clothed belly, over the absolutely <em>luscious</em> curves of her tits, and stopped when it gripped her jacket zipper. The witch couldn't help but bite her lip as she watched the zipper fall down, down, down.</p><p>He allowed her a moment to breathe, having experience with this. Small intervals where she was allowed to suck in air. SilverAsh's faded eyes latched onto her lacy black bra, which was torn from her chest in a single pull. Jeanne Alter's beautiful bosom was released to the CEO, who ran a hand over them, squeezing wherever he pleased, roughly or gently. With every action, he pulled a hungry moan from her lips, pushing him on.</p><p>The CEO hissed out a breath as Alter faintly lifted a hand to palm against his groin.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>He was <em>big</em>. She consciously rubbed her legs together, the anticipation and fear melting her self-control into nothing more than a quiet whisper in the back of her mind, outshone by the massive cloud of lust fronting her thoughts. She couldn't control her facial expressions obviously, because she felt her cheeks light ablaze with a hot blush, much to the Karlan head's amusement and satisfaction.</p><p>"One-night stands are never one night from personal experience," he said stiffly. Alter regained her somewhat odd form of composure, smiling deftly.</p><p>"I've taken bigger," she lied. "To be honest, I don’t know if you'll even be enough to satisfy me." SilverAsh didn't take the bait, largely ignoring the jab. Perhaps his intuition was sharper than the witch had first judged. He smirked, unsheathing himself for her. The woman flinched as such a large slab of meat was placed before her eyes, easily ten inches long and tantalizingly thick. She felt her insides quiver and her muscles tense as she prepared herself, accompanied with the swift removal of her panties. The CEO's eyes fell from her exposed tits to her perfectly bare muff, the scent of exposed sexes filling the air. Alter grabbed her legs by the calves, pulling them back until the tops of her thighs reached the floor. She smiled as she gave the man a good view of her glistening cunny. He stroked himself twice, whether it was for the woman's viewing pleasure or his own, was undetermined. Alter had liked the display however, feeling her legs begin to shake with anticipation as the CEO lined his massive head up with her small, slick folds.</p><p>He pushed in slightly, relishing the way Alter hissed with pain. SilverAsh could already tell she was wet, hot, and <em>impossibly</em> tight. Must be a Servant thing, he came to the conclusion of. Having the ability to be nowhere near the status of a virgin, yet as tight and untouched as one. The man drew in his own sharp breath as he fully buried himself within her velvet nethers. "Ha, going to bust already?" the Dragon Witch jeered, hoping to gain more roughness from the stoic man.</p><p>He didn't reply, rather he grabbed at one of her nipples, twisting gently. She tried to hold back the particularly loud moan that welled up in the back of her throat. Seems that her plan had worked perfectly, or perhaps he had planned to do that the entire time. He replaced his choke hold on her, moving his grip higher up under her chin, cutting off more of her air. Her body wracked twice in response, and he used the moments to shove his entire, monstrous length into her tight cavern. He hissed through his teeth, while she cried out in a mixture of pain and some pleasure. It was certainly the largest she had taken, and it <em>hurt.</em></p><p>And she <em>loved it</em>.</p><p>He removed his top swiftly, not being fully in the nude, whereas the witch still had her jacket. He liked the display however, it was erotic. The so-called "mating press" as Alter had been put into before, was one of her favorite positions. She appreciated a Servant's extended flexibility, being able to hold her legs down to give tantalizing access. The witch felt her spine tingle and her legs go weak as the massive intruder inside her began to move in and out, slowly, teasingly. It was payback, she supposed. This was all one game of who would make the other break first. Of course, there was also the pure enjoyment of flesh pleasure to be accounted for. (One Jalter rarely gives out, her subconscious might add.) Her facial muscles tried to curl into a smug look of enjoyment. And an expression of enjoyment she got, albeit a much more submissive one. Her tongue slipped out of her mouth, lolling off to the side. SilverAsh scoffed, adding more fervor to his thrusts. He leaned farther over her, his chiseled chest crashing into her much softer pillows. They stared into each other's eyes. The man removed his hand from her throat, where a sinister mark began to form.</p><p>He ran his fingers through her ashen hair, very similar to his own. He gripped her head, relishing the way he could feel the vibrations of her moans. SilverAsh began to purr even, as the witch released her own legs, making them free to wrap around the CEO's waist. Leglocks were indeed something otherworldly. The feeling of those toned calves and muscular yet soft thighs egging on his thrusting only made the man push harder into his new mate. "Oh YES!" she screeches as her cunny tightens around his rod. She's close, he can feel it. He reaches between their slightly sweaty bodies, and brushes his thumb against Alter's clitoral hood. He must strike the right bundle of nerves, because her entire body goes rigid. The CEO grunts as her honeypot clenches around him for an impossibly long ten seconds. He is at his own wit's end. He pulls all the way out before sinking himself into her velvet warmth, balls deep. SilverAsh releases a large, tense load of semen into Alter. Her body wracks another violent spasm, accompanied by another extremely high-pitch noise. Whatever post-orgasmic bliss she was already experiencing was just lengthened.</p><p>The CEO moved to exit her, and Alter's stiffened legs had to be given a moment so that they would respond to her command. He stood, offering his hand to her. She ignored it and stood up on her own. "You aren't allowed to be courteous to me yet. I'm not finished."</p><p>"Very well," the man said. Alter licked her lips as her eyes traveled down the man's body. She hadn't gotten a perfect look at him before they fucked, but it was clear she scored. His body overall was chiseled well, and covered in many fresh scars. He clearly wasn't the desk-ridden business man he was made out to be. The big surprise was how his shaft was already returning to full length.</p><p>"I guess you aren't finished either, eh?" She looked around the office, cum casually leaking down her legs as she searched for an object of desire for their debauchery. She spotted his black gloves on the desk, folded neatly next to the writing utensils. "Put your gloves on," she said softly. SilverAsh raised an eyebrow, but made no comment when Alter tossed his gloves to him. They were made of a thin, flexible leather. Alter moved farther away to stand by the floor-to-ceiling windows, ones that looked out over all of Kjerag. She cast a lusty look back at SilverAsh, and felt her knees grow weak when the hulking man began to make his way over to her, he knew what she wanted. There was so much knowing between such strangers, it was mystifying in a sense. As if a dream too real to awaken from. On his way over, SilverAsh flipped a switch on the wall, and the window shutters began to slowly retract. The starry night sky was slowly revealed to the two, along with clusters of city lights from the buildings below. The Feline stopped just before Alter, his eyes openly ogling her moon-lit form.</p><p>He reached up to caress her face gently, and she leaned into his hand, accepting the touch. The sweet moment didn't last however, as his hand moved to grip her jaw and cheeks. It was her slight recoil, perhaps out of fear, that sent jolts of electricity down both parties' spines. The idea that an immortal Servant could fear anything was an intoxicating concept.</p><p>"Yes," she whispered with glazed eyes, her expression dreamy, yet still lucid. Her breathy words did nothing short of make their mutual impatience grow stronger. He turned her around forcefully, grabbing one arm and pinning it behind her back. It would make an excellent handle. The Dragon Witch's entire body stiffened as her nipples were squished against the cool glass. She gazed into the eyes of her reflection, where she saw pure excitement in the eyes of stunning girl that stared back at her. SilverAsh grinned as his length brushed against her nether lips, caught between her heavenly legs.</p><p>His gloved hand moved from her jaw down to apply pressure against her windpipe, causing her breath to catch in her throat. Literally. "Haaa..." she whimpered. The CEO's iron grip tightened slowly; each crinkle of the leather shifting sent lightning strikes of pleasure to woman's thighs. The Feline lined his cockhead up with her entrance once more, only this time, he shoved himself in all in one go.</p><p>The witch screeched as her snug pussy was stuffed to the brim with meat. The surprise of being filled so quickly caused her mind to go as blank as an empty chalkboard. Yes, she needed her mind erased further! She <em>needed</em> to be forced to devolve and just <em>feel</em>. SilverAsh's tail slithered between the Dragon Witch's legs, coiling softly around Alter's right upper thigh. The rather alien touch was an entire new experience, but not a bad one. She rather liked the feeling, when she considered it. A groan escaped his lips as she clamped down on him, determined to drain him dry and get the rough pounding she so desperately craved. He was more than happy to comply, even without the formal dialogue of asking. Good. She was embarrassed at the thought of <em>asking.</em> She preferred telling or ordering, as asking was humiliating.</p><p>SilverAsh grabbed her by the wrist, his free hand tugging back on her arm. If the two were any closer they’d have morphed into one. Alter pressed her face against the glass, staring mindlessly out into the mountains, a translucent reflection of the event taking place stared back at her. She watched her own mouth make the noises of a cheap whore purchased off the streets. She watched her ass slam into the hips of a man she had only known a few hours.</p><p><em>God, </em>it was hot. For a narcissistic Dragon Witch, at least.</p><p>The Karlan CEO switched grips, moving his choking hand to the short tendrils of hair that hung from Alter's head, and bunched them up into his fist. He pulled down sharply on the soft material. Alter screamed in surprise; her pure bliss being yanked away in a quick scorch of pain. He thrust his entire length into her, balls deep inside her soaked honeypot. He grimaced with how her being attempted to suck him in farther. He pulled out slightly, just to shove himself back in roughly. SilverAsh felt the tip of his penis graze Alter's cervix, causing her to let out a half-choking, half-moaning noise. He shifted his gaze to her open mouth, which let her slutty noises escape from her body with little resistance. Tch, how selfish. He began to speed up again, using her hair as a handle as he turned her low growl of impatience into a high-pitch whine.</p><p>She was being claimed, marked and possessed. She was his object of obsession in this moment, but the object returned the feelings with arguably twice the fervor and need. "Harder," she moaned. He complied, fucking her as if she were nothing more than a toy to service his desires. SilverAsh grinned sadistically as Alter let out a long and low groan of pure pleasure. Her tongue once again flopped out of her mouth, pressed against the glass and licking dumbly, her very ability to think being fucked from her body. He brought back his free hand, only to deliver a rough smack to the witch's taut ass. She screamed, a shiver rolled up her spine and caused her shoulders to shudder visibly. The CEO relished the red handprint he had inflicted upon the woman, and decided to add another to the side of it. He earned another screech of pain as Alter came <em>hard</em> on his dick. The woman managed to even surprise herself with just how tightly her pussy clenched and intensely her mind exploded into white.</p><p>A myriad of emotions and swept through her as she stared out the window over the mountainous city, currently experiencing an avalanche of her own. SilverAsh audibly grunted, the feeling of his partner's insides nearly trying to force him out. "Did I give you permission to enjoy yourself?" he hissed into her ear. Another spine-chill slithered down her back, straight to her loins. And just like that, whatever illusion of power Alter believed she had was ripped from her, in the irony of being given the best orgasm of her life. But the Feline wasn't finished, he swatted her ass once more before lifting her leg up. The motion made it slightly easier to slide in and out of the witch's slicken cavern.</p><p>"N-No," Jeanne Alter stuttered out with a husky breath. Fear and arousal dripped from her voice, which made the man's length twitch within Alter. This sudden shift in who was in control was exciting, and the Avenger liked how it was turning out. Their grunts mixed in blissful silence for a few moments, before the man spoke again. Perhaps he needed to take a moment not to cum again.</p><p>"I think you're enjoying yourself too much," SilverAsh declared stiffly. He slowed his pace until Alter was mewling in protest, then proceeded to pull out. She could swear there was a shadow of a smirk on his face. Alter shuddered as she felt the massive meat stick leave her body, replaced with an insatiable burning and <em>want</em>. The CEO placed on of his gloved hands on the woman's head, and only now did she take into account how utterly massive his stature was compared to her own. "Kneel," he commanded. She obeyed like a useless slut, dropping to her knees without a second thought. So, this was how he operated? It was genius in a sense, get her cockdrunk and then she'll answer to every desire he has. He pulled her head close to his rod, until she pressed her lips against the swollen head. Alter involuntarily swallowed at the thought of taking that girth and length into her throat. She allowed her lips to part slightly, breathing a wet, heavy breath on the man's cock. Sheer pleasure caused his "weapon" to twitch before her very eyes. Oh? Breath play? Not a fetish she expected such a massive man would enjoy. Perhaps that was a good thing to remember, because if Alter had any say, this was most certainly <em>not</em> going to be their last encounter exploring each other.</p><p>The woman regained a small amount of her smug expression, but was careful to not to get too carried away, lest she face a <em>punishment.</em> Her nethers clenched involuntarily, and her abdominal muscles tensed reflexively. Alter pressed a feather-light kiss to the head of his penis, relishing the recognition of her own taste on him. Narcissistic little slut. He belonged to her in that moment. He had been marked by her sex. Great satisfaction followed as she felt his seed lazily drip out of her cunny, for he had marked her too. Alter cupped a breast as she made out with his cock, sliding her tongue along the head in <em>agonizingly</em> slow circles. SilverAsh released a pleased noise as her mouth worked its wonders. Good, he obviously respected anyone skilled enough to deliver a tease of such a caliber.</p><p>Alter made lewd noises and sounds as she sucked away gently at his cock, seeming to warm him up from the cool-down they just shared. She hummed cheerfully, grabbing the base of his length, holding it still as her lusciously soft lips slid down his meat, engulfing just over half of him. Avenger maintained eye contact the entire time, never-once did her smoldering orbs shy away from his icy gaze. Her lips were so soft, impossibly feather-light. Her tongue was comparable to velvet, drenched in an enticing sheen of saliva. Alter bobbed her head up and down slowly, a hand snaking up to gently massage the CEO's balls. He bit his lip, but held his stern look without breaking a sweat.</p><p>His tail slithered around her neck, coiling around her as she worked his rod. Alter sped up, a malicious glint in her eyes, intent on milking the load she was denied. Using her throat was a nice change of pace, and if the way SilverAsh's meat throbbed in her throat spoke anything, he enjoyed it as well. Alter slid her throat up and down his shaft with enthusiasm, easily bottoming out in her mouth. A satisfied expression was written all over her face, enjoying the oral treatment she was giving. Alter hummed slowly, adding more fuel to the growing flame within the Feline's cock. He placed a heavy hand on her head, fingers slowly curling to capture her hairs in a vice-like grip. The Dragon Witch huffed, as if she had been waiting to be told what to do. SilverAsh immediately sped the pace up, using her hair as a handle to fuck her throat into submission.</p><p>He was nearing his crescendo, the man could feel it bubbling up in his hefty nuts, but did his best to hold it off for longer. Jeanne Alter moaned involuntarily when she felt his length twitch within her mouth. She whimpered, and allowing him to speed the bobbing of her head until they matched in tune. "Finish me off," he said quietly. He was trying to keep his composure. Alter decided she <em>had</em> to break it, if even just to crack it. He retracted his hand, giving her the control. Perhaps he enjoyed the switching of roles. Alter slowly slid her mouth up his length before allowing it to leave her mouth with an audible <em>pop!</em></p><p>"With pleasure," she purred. His tail tightened around her neck, restricting her breathing slightly more. She relished it, her legs nearly buckling under her. Her slender fingers held the massive cock of the CEO upright, just before the woman's face. Her eyes crossed as she stared it down like a particularly enticing meal. Her tongue poked out from her mouth, and she took a long lick, all the way from base to tip. The corners of her lips turned upwards in a smile as she releases a hot breath from the bottom of her throat. SilverAsh's shoulders shuddered momentarily. Her enthusiasm grew, and Alter repeated the action, only this time she engulfed his cockhead. Swirling her tongue around his shaft, throating him with nearly every motion of her head. She was working overtime to give him the best orgasm of his life.</p><p>After nearly a minute of these ministrations, he exploded. There was no warning as Alter clamped her mouth all the way down to his base, her nose pressed to his naval. SilverAsh could swear he saw hearts in the woman's eyes as she permitted his massive load to impregnate her stomach, and she never once averted her gaze. The sight was too lewd, the feelings too visceral. SilverAsh let out a pleasant sigh, and Alter felt a massive private victory swell up in her chest.</p><p>SilverAsh uncurled his tail from its place around Alter's throat, before moving to sit down where he had stood. Alter wasn't finished however, and gave him a little push onto his back. He made a noise, but didn't physically resist. Alter spread his legs slightly, getting another grip on his drenched cock. It was only then that she shed her black jacket and fully released her massive bust. The witch positioned herself on her stomach, and immediately placed the CEO's rod between her tits. "I'm not done," she insisted. "I need another load inside me. And you're going to give it to me even if I have to milk you <em>dry,</em>" she promised.</p><p>Once again, he made no move to stop her, simply placing his arms behind his head to make himself more comfortable. Though there was likely no man on the planet who would try to stop Jeanne Alter from giving them a tit-job. She smiled drunkenly, using her soft tits to quickly restore his length, lapping at the tip whenever it managed to poke through the soft mounds of flesh.</p><p>SilverAsh could only smile at her stamina as she mounted him, both parties groaning as Alter wriggled her hips, sliding down until she had fully taken his length into her aching sex. The witch grinded her teeth together, the feeling of such a massive rod splitting her in half getting to her head. The Feline beneath her was grunting from the sheer tightness of her pussy, the feeling only amplified when Alter began to move. The action caused both SilverAsh and Alter to huff, exhaustion catching up with the two. Jeanne Alter’s tongue lolled out of her mouth as she moved to a squat position, bouncing up and down on the CEO’s cock. She had that crazed look in her eye, selfishly addicted to the pleasure she was receiving by such an amusingly polite and hotly well-endowed man.</p><p>SilverAsh couldn’t find words to describe the experience. He hadn’t met such a perfect woman both inside and out, and found Alter growing on him. She was just so <em>intoxicating</em>.</p><p>“Damn you,” he rumbled at her, and their hips only increased in speed, slamming together feverishly. The sounds were growing loud, and Alter found herself getting off on the fact someone may be listening from the other side of the door. SilverAsh, however, paid it no mind. He expected all of his employees to respect his privacy, and had never experienced one rumor going around the building. He didn’t say anything though, allowing Alter to grind herself on the thought mentally, while she physically grinded his dick.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I already am,” Alter responded with groan. SilverAsh saw a faint longing in her eyes, and he reached up, grasping her pleasure-ridden face and pulling her into a deep kiss, the motions between the two never ceasing for one section. The Feline tasted himself on her lips, but found it to be irrelevant. Jeanne Alter mewled into his mouth, her legs growing weak and her riding irregular. It was only natural, given the extended time of their “meeting” and the addition of such a wild fuck. SilverAsh reached up, pinching the nipples of the mind-broken Jeanne Alter. Her squeal was all it would take to give the CEO the one last surge of energy he needed. Pushing the Avenger onto her back, he delivered a quick collection of nips and messy kisses to her sweaty breasts, before plunging his cock back into her cunt with no mercy.</p><p>Alter was already on board, locking her legs around the hips of the massive man, giving him no hope of pulling out. Not that he would ever dream of insulting Alter with anything less than a proper creampie. The CEO pounded into the pale woman beneath him with all his might, burying his face in her neck as she was left to stare at the pale ceiling. Tears fell from her eyes and drool spilled from her mouth, all accented by an all but stupid smile splayed across her face.</p><p>“W-wait, I wasn’t read- MMN!” Alter’s sentence was reduced to nothing more than a degenerative moan as she held onto SilverAsh for dear life. Her mind screamed that she would regret the uncomfortable aching in her hips down the line, but the raging fire in her loins silenced all protests quickly. The Avenger had never been put into her place so forcefully before, feeling as though her very being was being wedged in half in such a blissful cocktail of pain and pleasure. “YES!” she moaned to the heavens. “P-puh... please!” her voice cracked under the pleasure. “Fuckmefuckmefuckmefuckmefuckme!”</p><p>SilverAsh wordlessly complied, feeling a heavy churning in his balls, ready to deliver another load to the helplessly pinned woman beneath him. The man hooked his strong arms under Alter’s, tugging at her hair gently as he ran out of steam.</p><p>“Alter, I-“ he didn’t get to finish the warning of the coming orgasm, because Alter had just experienced her own. Her eyes rolled back into her head and her tongue lolled senselessly from her mouth, moaning dumbly from the animal-like rutting she just endured. The tightening of her pussy was divine, and SilverAsh could no longer endure it. Delivering a hot kiss to the exhausted Dragon Witch beneath him, he came mid-thrust. It was arguably the best orgasm he had ever experienced. Her small pink lips opened wide to receive his tongue, fighting back meekly as he emptied his essence within her sporadically, their hips meeting in an uneven pattern.</p><p>The two laid there for a while, SilverAsh rolling off Alter a few moments after he orgasmed. The girl rested her head on the Feline’s chest, and he stared off out the window for what seemed like an eternity. There were no words to be said, frankly he didn’t have any even if he did possess the energy to speak.</p><p>Perhaps working with Chaldea wasn’t such a bad idea after all.</p><p>END.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>